


Plushy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning Wood, Trans Character, boyfriends being loving, handjon, lovey stuff, trans!hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He just…loves how soft his boyfriend was. Like a big, snuggly, plushy lovebug.





	Plushy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.
> 
> I enjoy the headcanon of trans!hunk, and I wanted to write him with Matt. However, I wanted to make sure when I wrote this that it was written as two people in a loving relationship and not try and use the trans!Hunk as a fetish and I’m thankful for my friends for helping me. I hope it was enjoyable and I did it some good.

When he woke up, he was blushing with a warm ache between his legs. 

Matt grumbled as he opens his eyes grumpily and sighed when he felt the familiar bulge of his morning wood againt his boxers. He murmured a little about stupid morning word, and why it seemed to happen so often…

“Need a little help honey?”

He blinked when he felt the familiar, strong arm slowly wrap around him and pull him close to his boyfriend. He smiled a little tiredly before he gently nuzzled Hunk and moved a bit closer.

The larger man leaned down and kissed over Matt’s eyes and nose softly as he felt him slip his thin arms around him and hug him tight before gently resting his head on his chest. Hunk smiled and leaned down to kiss his mouth. He slowly slips a hand down Matt’s side and to between his legs to cup over the bulge.

“Man….did you have a wet dream or something?” 

Matt groaned softly before he gently stroked through Hunk’s hair and lightly tugged in his bandanna tails. He leaned up to kiss his cheek before he gently pulls him closer to him.

“Hmmm…maybe~”

Hunk raised a brow, “Wanna tell meeee?”

He snorted before he bites his lips as Hunk pulled down his pajama pants low enough to gently tug his cock out. It was fully erect with a bit of pre cum dribbling out down his length. He bites his lip and gently hugged Hunk closer.

A moan slowly left Hunk when he felt his slim lover’s hands lightly grope over his sides, gently gripping on to the soft pudge of his body. He couldn’t stop himself from giving a small buck. He can’t help it. He loved the way Matt touched his body, how he worshipped his round belly and soft pudge along his sides and thighs.

It made him ache a little as he slowly pumps Matt’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip as he slips his other arm under him and pulls him close. He shivered at the soft moans he made as he kisses down his neck and gives it a soft suckle.

“Aaaaah…..aaaaaah fuck…..!” Matt shudders as he tightens his hold on the other, “Oooooh Hunk…..!”

He shivered with his cheeks darkening as he pumped Matt harder and squeezed him softly. He shuddered and buried his face in his nerdy boyfriend’s neck and nibbled slightly. It made Hunk giggle a little when the other bucks his hips up with a cry.

“Aaaaah….! Ghhnnnngh…! Oh oh oh oh….!” Matt tilted his head back and moaned a bit louder.

“You’re is pretty you know that?” Hunk smiled at him warmly and nuzzled him lovingly.

A soft laugh left him, “Haaaa…..! Y-you’re the pretty o-one….! G-gorgeous actually….!”

He blushed and pressed his forehead to his with a small smile as he nuzzles him softly. Matt tilted his head back and cried out as he arched his hips up into Hunk’s hand, cock twitching.

“Mmmmmmmmm! Ooooh Huuuuuuunk…..!”

Hunk smiled when he felt Matt cum in his hand, staining it in lovely white as he looks down at him softly. The smaller man slumped and panted, pressing his face into Hunk’s shirt. He took a moment to catch his breath, sweet dripping down his face before he slowly looks up.

“H-heh….” he melted when Hunk leaned down and kissed him again, “Thanks, babe….”

Hunk winked at him before he shifted a bit, still blushing.

Matt tilted his head, before gently pulling him closer and kissing his chin.

“You want me to take care of you now honey?”

Hunk blushed before he nodded with a soft smile before he slowly took Matt’s hand and slipped it between his thighs, over his boxers. Matt’s eyes warm as he felt the large clit through the the boxers, a bit hard and it pulsed slightly with heat.

Matt smiled before he laid his head on Hunk’s soft, plush belly and reached the drawer for the lube.

It wouldn’t be fair not to give his boyfriend attention after he gave him so much of it.

 


End file.
